darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase
Chase is regarded as one of the best martial artist to ever have walked Earth, she is also known as the youngest and most skilled Ninja Master in the history. Chase formerly the Captain of NYPD. She has also trained Venetia and Richard and has helped the later to develop his RADAR SENSE. Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Superior Olympic Level Conditioning': She shown above Olympic to possible near peak human level strength, agility, endurance, dexterity, etc. Even by the age of 16, she trained herself to such levels that she was superior to every Olympic gold medalist. She has trained herself to be better than them at every Olympic event. *'Master Martial Artist': Chase is a deadly assassin and one of the preminent martial artists on the planet. She has combined many moves and elements from numerous martial arts including a few forgotten ones to create a combat form that matches her own strengths. Chase a master of various Oriental martial arts. Despite her blindness, she was extraordinary in hand-to-hand combatant and would play in combat against both Venetia and Richard, as they could not gain an advantage on him. He could move in silence so that even Richard's radar, and enhanced hearing could not detect him. Currently it seems she can appear in spirit or ghost like form as he aids his students. She is extremely skilled martial artist, she has trained several martial artists such as Richard Castle himself. She is regarded as the greatest martial artist to have ever walked Earth. Chase's skills are so amazing that even Seishi Ichida and Jake are afraid of her. Eric has stated that Chase can easily defeat him, if she wishes. She is a master of her village's special martial arts and is proficient in many of Earth's. She has displayed everything from organized techniques in martial arts systems and even loose street fighting tactics. She is once again, the greatest martial artists on Earth; having held her own against Eric and Dewei. Rand also holds notable victories over Eva, Seishi, Agnessa, Richard, Aboiye, Jake, Jason and Efran. Being a martial arts master and is able to duplicate the skill of others. Chase has trained herself in all forms of Japanese martial arts and is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. Has been trained in blind fighting. Her fighting style generally blends Aikido, Boxing, Capoeira, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Leopard Style Kung Fu, Sanshou, Kendo, Eskrima, Jeet Kune Do, Taichi, Wushu, Hapkido, Judo, Jujutsu, Krav Maga, Muay Thai, Savate, Tae Kwon Do, Wing Chun, Jing Quan Dao, Bājíquán, Northern Praying Mantis with Ninjitsu, Shaolin-Do and Kenpo Karate. She has created her own fighting style which is known as Issenken, which mixes Leopard Kung Fu, Fencing, Muay Thai and a Jeet Kune Do move known as the One-inch punch (although it is to be noted that even Richard Castle has used this mixture repeatedly, whether she taught it to him or not remains unknown). Her martial art skills are so advanced that she was able to defeat 700 armed men on her own. Her martial art skills are said to be so impressive that people such as Ayame, who possesses body reading ability fail to predict her moves. *'Meditation': Chase is skilled in Chinese meditative techniques which he uses to enhance her concentration and channel his ch'i. *'Body Reading Ability': She is very literate in body language. She can often predict what an opponent will do before they do it and better plan her attacks this way. *'Skilled Acrobat': Chase is a skilled acrobat capable of many difficult feats. She is an amazing acrobat better than most Olympic level athlete and acrobat capable of many difficult acrobatic feats. *'Chi Augmentation': Through concentration, she can harness his mystical chi to augment her physical and mental capabilities to superhuman levels. *'Radar Sense': Chase possessed a "Radar" that enabled him to perceive the shapes and locations of objects in her vicinity despite her blindness. The limits of her "radar sense" are unknown, but it was more acute even than Richard's "radar sense." According to Chase, any human being is capable of developing a "Radar sense" through training and even retaught Richard his abilities, after he lost his Radar/Senses. Possibly this sense is psionic in nature. *'Sonar Simulation': Chase's enhanced hearing enabled her to hear faint echoes that sounds, even those created by her body in otherwise near-total silence, created as they "bounced" off the objects around her. *'Heightened Senses': Chase's sense of taste, touch and smell were also more acute than those of ordinary human beings. It is not clear whether these senses were inferior, equal or superior to those of Richard in acuteness. Chase claimed that she developed her senses to their heightened levels through training and practice. *'Chi Manipulation': Chase possessed the ability able to channel and use her Chi for various effects. She could communicate with others through telepathy. She can mentally drain life energy from another person into her own body, thereby killing that person, causing the victim's body to dissolve. She can generate a chi-based "aura" radiating from her body to protect herself from energy based attacks to a varied degree, and make herself more resilient against physical damage. **'Silent Scream': A high powered Chi based Scream Originally used by her father, By focusing on her Chi and puckering her lips together she can use this technique to perform a High pitched scream that can render a person Permanently deaf, and/or by furthering focusing on one target can kill. *'Expert Assassin': Chase is an adept of her generation as Seishi and Han is of theirs, possibly the most lethal assassin in the universe rivaling others such as Venetia or Richard. During an operation on the Russian Front with the Invaders, Chase has from concealment thrown a 60 centimeters-long knife to penetrate the uniform outer garment of a German soldier with such accuracy as to pierce his heart in high arctic winds several meters. She has mastered and implemented several methods to silently eliminate sentries with bladed weapons, garrotes or her bare hands, making her as lethal in her own way. He is a master at stealth and tracking and is very intelligent. She was able to render Jason's superhumanly acute senses such as smell completely useless by luring him to an abandoned warehouse that was completely soaked on the inside with oil and even soaking himself to make it so that he could not detect her. Chase has made a habit out of constantly studying her surroundings and depicting what she can and cannot do in whatever situation he should fall in much like his former partner, Eric before his death. During Chase' visit to the exhibit that had been made to honor him after his death, she was constantly detecting potential ways to sneak in and out of the museum and the room without being detected and only taking out a small number of security to do so. Venetia stated to Eva that she was one of the most dangerous women she knew. *'Expert Marksman': She is an extremely accurate marksman. Skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. *'Pressure point locator': She can Locate different pressure points on a person's body. She can incapacitate, paralyze, severely injure, or kill a person. *'Regenerative healing factor': Heals at an incredible rate and is possibly also resistant to toxins and disease. *'Master Archer': First and foremost of Chase's abilities is her prowess with a bow and arrow. She can use anything from the most simple bows and arrows to complicated composite bows and machination arrows with full efficiency. She has fought contractor's and other opponents you couldn't normally hurt with arrows, yet her skill allowed her to persevere. *'Muscle Control': Chase has full control over her muscles, that includes every single muscle in her body. Which makes her capable of pushing her muscles to levels beyond the natural limits of an ordinary human being without sustaining injury, giving her nearly superhuman strength. According to Richard, she can expand and contract every muscle in her body and she always, keeps her breast muscles expanded to make her bust look bigger than they already are. Abilities Contractor Power *'Asterokinesis': She can employ the available cosmic energies around her to produce nearly any effect she desires, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the manipulation of—even entire galaxies—across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortexes, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness on a universal scale. She can call upon the comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, moons, planets, nebula, quasars, and dark matter. She can generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms and invoke meteor showers. She doesn't usually actually summon a planet/celestial object or control and manipulate its movement (as that would result in it being obliterated), but she can summon and control its energy. She can emit beams of cosmic energy with enough power to destroy an entire country and other varying effects. She can absorb cosmic energy and utilize it in some way, such as channeling absorbed energy into strength, durability, regeneration or simple release of the energy from her body. She can turn cosmic energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. She can use it for almost any situation, creating anything she need. She can create any item they have seen or can imagine and have a good idea how it functions. Short list of possibilities includes: *Animating the cosmic energies for various purposes. *Appendages **Elemental Wing Manifestation *Armors *Barriers **Shield Construction **Wall Generation *Duplicates of oneself. *Fortifications *Golems **Entities *Platforms *Restrains *Weapons **Blade Construction **Whip Generation Obeisance: Her contract causes her to fall a victim to Emphysema. Equipment Trivia